


Smack It In the Air

by Legendarybenwaballs (backb4thekick)



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Lapdance, M/M, Twerking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 04:50:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4508442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backb4thekick/pseuds/Legendarybenwaballs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey was confident he was going to win the bet and earn a free lap dance from Ian...until he didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smack It In the Air

It all started with a bet.

Ian and Mickey were passing the time, shooting at old beer cans when Ian came up with it.

“I bet you...” he rummaged through his pockets pulling out a crumpled bill that had been in his golden hot pants the night before, “20 bucks that I can hit that top can. And on the first try.”

Mickey wasn’t one to say no to easy money, “Alright tough guy. Give it a shot.”

He crossed his arms and looked over at the stack of cans.

Ian was getting his stance ready, holding up the gun in line with the top can.

“It’s not gonna fall down if you keep star-”

Ian pulled the trigger and blam! The can flipped off the top of the stack, leaving all the others undisturbed.

“Pay up.” Ian held out his hand, a smirk on his face that Mickey wanted to slap off, but resisted because it turned him on at the same time.

He took out his wallet and slapped a 20 into his hand, “That was impressive.”

“I know.” Ian admitted. He was not one for modesty lately—Mickey caught onto that real quick when he saw how he danced at the club.

“Let’s make it interesting.” Mickey proposed.

“You’re not getting your 20 back.”

“I don’t want it back, Gallagher. I was gonna steal it out of your pants after some hardcore fucking.”

Ian chuckled, “Right.”

“I’m not kidding. Anyways, we each make our own pyramid of cans. Whoever shoots ‘em down first gets 50 bucks.”

“No.” Ian shook his head. “No money. If you’re gonna steal your 20 back, it can’t be money.”

“Then what the fuck is it gonna be? A manicure?”

Ian thought about it for a second. It had to be worth something.

He lowered his head to speak into Mickey’s ear softly.

“Whoever wins…receives a lap dance from the loser.” His breath was hot on Mickey’s ear, making his spine tingle. While Ian basically did this for a living, it didn’t seem like such a bad deal.

All he had to do was shoot down the cans, get a free lap dance, they’d both get keyed up then have a mind blowing fuck-session, and then Mickey would steal his money back.

“You got yourself a deal, Gallagher.” They shook on it.

So Mickey got started on his pyramid while Ian built his. When they both agreed they looked good, they loaded their guns and got into place.

“Alright!” Mickey shouted to Ian. “3…2…1!”

The sounds of gunshots filled the air, and Mickey looked over at Ian who already had two cans gone.

He concentrated on his pyramid, knocking two down in one shot, trying to get multiples down to pick up the slack.

A couple seconds passed and Mickey only had two more stubborn cans to go, but before he could shoot, Ian’s last can flew off the table.

“Well, well, well. Look who owes me a lap dance.” Ian bragged. He eyed Mickey up and down, biting his lip. While Mickey liked the way he was looking at him, he hated his guts right now.

“Fuck off.”

“Hey, a deal’s a deal. You’ll go back on your word? Are you not respectable anymore?” Ian was just being a little shit, teasing him.

“You wanna taunt me when I’ve got a gun?”

“It’s not like you could shoot me.” Oof. Burn.

“Fine, fine. Let’s get the fuck out of here so we can go back to your place and get this over with.”

Mickey walked towards Ian, but he stopped him, planting his hand firmly on his chest.

“No. I don’t want a lazy half-assed lap dance. I want effort, a show.”

“I don’t know how to fucking dance.” Mickey said with irritation in his voice. Sometimes Ian could be a real bitch.

“Learn from someone. I’m sure V has a couple moves for you.”

**********

Mickey was knocking on the door to Kev and V’s house. By the second knock, Kev was already opening the door.

“Shh! The babies are finally down for their afternoon nap.” Kev whispered.

He wondered why the fuck Mickey would be knocking on his door. They only really talked at the Alibi—and not as much since the side business upstairs got shut down.

“Is V here?” Mickey asked, really dreading if he was going to have to ask her what he needed if Kev was there.

“No. She’s been staying in Stan’s old apartment formerly known as your Rub ‘n’ Tug. What do you need V for?”

“Not your business.” And with that, Mickey was off.

**********

He was now knocking at the door, hoping V would be home. He knocked a couple times, but with no answer, he decided to knock again. And that was when he heard her.

“Can’t a woman pump her breasts uninterrupted?!” he heard her scream as she stomped to the door.

“I swear if this is a drunk asshole waiting on me to open, I will fucking tear you a new one!” She swung the door open, totally not expecting to see who she saw standing there.

“The fuck are you doing here?” she asked as she adjusted her shirt.

“I need a favor.”

**********

V was laughing so hard, she thought she was gonna die. Her eyes were filled to the brim with tears and she was clapping her hands together as she cackled, the sound bouncing off the walls of the apartment.

“Ok, ok. Laugh it up. Ian said you could teach me ‘cause the motherfucker wants a show, but I guess you don’t know shit either if you’re gonna keep laughing.”

She stopped, and stared at him in a way that even frightened him a little bit.

“You really wanna learn this?”

“I kind of need to. He wants a show.”

V looked him up and down—not the same way Ian did. He felt her gaze, searing into him like he was being appraised.

“Turn around for me.” She instructed.

He huffed out a breath and did as he was told.

“Those pants on loose on you?” She asked.

“A little.”

“Pull them tight against your ass.”

He did as he was told.

“Damn, boy. I’ve got just the thing for you.”

“Really?”

“Really. You ever heard of twerking?”

**********

Ian was sitting in a chair in the middle of the Gallagher kitchen. Everyone was out for the day—Fiona had work, Lip and Liam were on campus, Debbie and Carl were at school, and Frank was probably asleep in a ditch somewhere covered in his own piss and vomit.

“You sure your family is gone? I don’t need them coming in and seeing us act out Flashdance or some shit.”

Ian smiled, “Yeah, they’re gone. You’ve watched Flashdance?”

“Quit busting my balls, man.”

Ian held up his hands in surrender, “Just know that your dancing will probably not be as embarrassing as the fact that you’ve seen Flashdance.”

He rolled his eyes at him, still nervous about the fact that at any given time a Gallagher could bust in and see the show.

“Don’t worry, it’s just us.” He assured him, looking his boyfriend up and down.

His plain white t-shirt was tighter than the stuff he normally wore. It made him look more defined than normal, and this was a trend Ian could get used to. He was also wearing sweatpants—not really lap dance wear—but they did make his ass look great.

Mickey plugged in a small radio and opened up the CD compartment, he came prepared much to Ian’s surprise.

The song started playing, and Ian’s jaw dropped when he heard the song Mickey picked.

************

_Shoulders sideways, smack it, smack it, in the air…_

Mickey clapped along to the beat skillfully, like he wrote the song himself. His back was to Ian and he couldn’t see his reaction, but nothing was to be heard but the music and his clapping.

Soon, Mickey was circling his hips to the beat, and when the song got more intense, he started shaking his ass vigorously.

Ian had never seen anything like it before. Mickey’s perfect ass bouncing up and down in time with the song. He was squatting, his hands on his knees as his lower back did all the work. If only Mickey could see his face, Ian was sure his jaw was on the floor.

Soon Mickey was standing, still circling his hips around, clapping along with Beyoncé. When the song reached that point again, he backed up to Ian’s lap, and Ian wasn’t sure he had the strength to make it through the rest of the dance.

Mickey was shaking his ass on top of Ian’s lap, feeling that he was hard. He looked over his shoulder as he kept bouncing his ass up and down. Ian’s eyes were wide as he made eye contact with Mickey, then he looked down to see what was going on.

“Fuck.” He whispered.

The song slowed down and Ian was done for. Mickey’s ass moved slowly as he lowered himself into Ian’s lap, grinding into his lap. His hands moved up to grip Mickey’s sides as he did it, guiding him to how he wanted him to move.

The song ended and Mickey had a huge smile on his face. He slid off of Ian and stood up. Before he could even get his balance, Ian was pulling him upstairs.

“Bedroom. Now.” Ian grunted.

**********

Ian was knocked out besides Mickey, snoring as he slept off the exhaustion from the intense session they’d just had.

They were loud, sweaty, and even a little violent—scratching and biting leaving trails of marks on one another’s skin. The room even smelled like sex, and for once, Mickey actually felt a little dirty, and he liked it.

His whole body had a dull throb, but he leaned over the bed and picked up Ian’s pants. He searched each of the pockets, searching for the money he’d lost to him a week ago.

“You’re not getting your money back,” Ian mumbled.

Mickey dropped the pants, trying to act like that wasn’t what he was doing, but Ian still laughed into the pillow.

“Hand me my phone, will ya?”

Mickey picked up his pants again and handed it to him.

“Thanks.” Ian said, sounding relaxed from the afternoon of sex and sleep.

He sent a text message and set the phone back down on the bed, pulling Mickey closer to him.

They fell asleep until the house came to life again with the chaos of the other Gallaghers.

***********

V was pumping her breasts for the third time today in the afternoon. After she finally got adjusted, she picked up her phone to see if she had any messages.

She unlocked it to see 1 message and she clicked on the app.

It was from Ian, and all it said was, “THANK YOU” in all caps.

She laughed, throwing her head back, trying not to mess up the pumps.

“That’s my boy!” she howled.

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive me.


End file.
